Injuries associated with slip and fall accidents pose a significant problem to industry, both in terms of human suffering and economic losses. The aim of the proposed research is to investigate the changes in walking and the ability to recover from slips due to increase in age. An experiment is proposed to measure how deterioration of muscular strength and sensory function among older individuals affect the biomechanical parameters of slip and fall accidents under normal and abnormal conditions. Independent variables for the experiment will: age group (5 levels - 18-34 years, 35-44 years, 45-54 years, 55-64 years, and 65 years or over), walking velocity (2 levels - fast paced and natural), load carried (2 levels - 18 kg load and no- load) and floor surface(2 levels - oily vinyl tiles and outdoor carpet). Floor surfaces will be randomly changed during the experiment without subjects knowing this has occurred. Biomechanical parameters measured will include; stride length, heel velocity, ground reaction force, slip distance, and the velocity of the center-of-gravity of the body during the heel contact phase of the gait. To determine the center of gravity position, a 3-dimensional, 14 link segment model will be developed. Prior to the experiment, a sensory organization test will be performed on all subjects to obtain information concerning the proprioceptive, visual, and vestibular function. Isometric and isokinetic strength tests will be performed to evaluate leg strength. It is hypothesized that increasing the work demand (induced by increasing cadence and load) will affect the ability of older subjects to maintain balance on the slippery surface more than their younger counterparts. The proposed research will provide a better understanding of gait characteristics of different age groups as they walk on slippery floor surface and the effect of work demand (load carrying an cadence effect) on biomechanical parameters of slip and fall accidents. This information will allow engineers to design better work environments and jobs to reduce the incidence of slips and falls for an aging workforce. In addition, it will provide the information on possible intervention strategies (muscle strengthening and balance exercises) for improving dynamic equilibrium in older workers.